


The One About the Pajamas (and Honor)

by Trying_for_Sunshine



Series: Firelord Zuko's Unfortunate Misadventures [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, No one is allowed to talk badly about themselves in front of Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_for_Sunshine/pseuds/Trying_for_Sunshine
Summary: My pajamas are really comfy; please don’t throw them out.(AKA, we all have those pajamas that really should be thrown out, but comfy; Zuko has those too.)





	The One About the Pajamas (and Honor)

“Where are my pajamas?”

“Your Majesty, they have been laid out on your dresser. May this unworthy servant dress you?”

“No! I mean, thank you, but no, I can dress myself. And, I saw those pajamas, but there should have been another pair of pajamas in my dresser, the set out of my pack I put in there.”

“Your Majesty placed those there?”

“You saw them?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Please forgive this unworthy servant; it was thought those, clothes, had been placed in your dresser by mistake. They were taken out when your room was cleaned, Your Majesty.”

“Oh. Is there any way to get them back?”

“This unworthy servant can check with the cleaning staff. Are the pajamas on your dresser displeasing to Your Majesty? They are made from the highest quality silk. If Your Majesty prefers cotton fibers, this unworthy servant —”

“No.” A frustrated sigh and a hand ruffling through loose hair.

“Your Majesty, please allow this unworthy servant to apologize for failing in her duties.”

“Wha- you didn’t fail in your duties. I just, my other pajamas were really comfortable; I’m sure the silk pajamas are fine. And, please… You are not an unworthy servant. No person is unworthy to serve. Anyone who chooses to serve their nation is worthy to serve it. And I am honored to be served by you Sai Lee, someone who has given years of loyal, dedicated service to her nation.”


End file.
